In a conventional LED illumination lamp, a wire leading out from a driving circuit board passes through an end surface of a lamp base and then is connected to a light source substrate, so as to provide power supply to an LED chip on the light source substrate. For example, a Chinese patent application, which is published on Nov. 28, 2012, whose application number is 201210276961.6, discloses a convective heat-dissipation LED bulb. The convective heat-dissipation LED bulb includes a lamp base, a driving circuit, a heat-conduction column and LEDs arranged on an external wall of the heat-conduction column. The LEDs on the external wall of the heat-conduction column are powered through welding two wires, which are lead out from the driving circuit, onto electrode terminals of the heat-conduction column.
However, since the wire is made of flexible electrically conductive material, two ends of the wire have to be manually welded on the driving circuit board and the heat-conduction column respectively during manufacturing and assembling. In this way, thorough automatic assembly cannot be achieved for the LED bulb during its manufacturing.